


Valentine's Day In Zootopia

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: It's that special day of February 14th. Nick supposedly has a date, so Judy helps him get prepared.





	

Nick and Judy sat in their car, waiting for the thief to make a move. They had recently been put on a case to apprehend a low-life who had been suspected of stealing a multi-million dollar diamond from a local jewelry shop. The case file showed that this was his last known location and people who knew him said he visited here often to "hide the evidence." The area was silent. No one was around.  
"I'm starting to think we're wasting a whole lot of time on this," Nick said skeptically. Judy frowned at him.  
"Oh, come on. We've been here for about 5 minutes and you're already complaining."  
"I mean there's no---what was that?"  
"What are you--mph!"  
Nick covered her mouth and pointed to the dumpster. The bags inside were moving. Judy pried Nick's hand off of her mouth and stared at them with a frown.  
"You think that's our suspect?"  
Nick nodded. "That's definitely him."  
The trash bags stopped moving and out popped a pair of white bear ears.  
"Alexander Pole," Judy muttered. She gestured to Nick. "Come on." Nick followed her out of the car and crept along the road quietly. The two snuck up behind the polar bear and waited. Alexander was carrying a black bag, probably with the diamond in it. Judy started to walk closer and Nick followed. Nick pointed to his pockets questioningly. Judy nodded and Nick pulled out his taser. Nick ran up behind the bear and shocked him with the taser.  
"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.  
Alexander fell to the ground and dropped the bag. Judy pulled out her carrot pen and notepad. "Alexander Pole, you are under arrest for suspicion of harboring stolen goods."  
He groaned and glowered at Judy.  
Nick grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the bear's wrists. They threw him into the back of the car and drove back to the police station.  
Chief Bogo was there to welcome them.  
"You two did good work today. Dismissed."  
The duo walked out of the offices, proud of their work. Judy smiled up at Nick.  
"So...tonight's Valentine's Day. Do you a valentine?"  
Nick looked at her, surprised. "Where did that come from?"  
Judy shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just curious."  
Nick blushed slightly. "Well...I had someone in mind, but she's a...a little out of my league."  
Judy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? Who?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
She playfully pushed his arm. "Oh, come on. Please?"  
Nick turned away and blushed harder. "I....I don't want to."  
Then he got an idea. Nick turned to Judy and smiled smugly. "What about you? Do you have one?"  
She frowned. "What?"  
"You know, a special someone."  
Judy blushed. "I-I don't have to tell you!"  
"Please?"  
"I see what you're doing, fox. You're trying to turn this around on me."  
Nick held up his hands in mock surrender. "You got me."  
Judy rolled her violet eyes. Nick put his hands down. His tone suddenly became very serious.  
"Actually, I need help with something."  
Judy turned to face him and they stopped walking. "What is it?"  
Nick looked away and spoke quietly. "I've heard that bunnies are pretty good at this romance thing, and I want you to help me ask out the girl I like."  
Judy was surprised. Nick wasn't normally this serious. He must really need her help.  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
Nick smiled.  
"Thanks. Where should we start?"  
Judy put her hand on her chin. "First, I need to know some things about this girl."  
"Ok. What do you need to know?"  
\-----------------------------------------  
The day went on and Judy helped Nick set up for the perfect date. Nick was wearing a suit, which he looked great in. Before he went to ask the girl, Judy helped him practice his lines.  
"Ok, Nick. I think you've got it. One more time."  
He cleared his throat.  
"So, I've known you for a long time and I really like you. Would you like to be my Valentine?"  
Judy clapped. "That was perfect."  
Nick bowed. "Thank you."  
Judy laughed. "Alright, now go and get her."  
Nick nodded and left. Judy flopped on her bed and her phone started to ring. It was her parents, they wanted to MuzzleTime. Judy sighed and tapped the decline button. She really didn't feel like talking to them right now. She checked the time. 7:54. Wow, it was a lot later than she thought. Her phone buzzed again. It was a text from Nick. She said no...  
Judy frowned and quickly texted him back.  
_Aw, I'm sorry. Do you want to go get something to drink_?  
Nick almost instantly replied.  
_S_ _ure. I'll come pick you up in a few_.  
Judy set down her phone and picked out an outfit to wear. It wasn't too fancy, but it would do. About 4 minutes later, Nick showed up. He was in his usual tropical shirt and tie. Judy got in the car. Nick looked at her and smiled.  
"I have a great place to show you."  
"Ooh. Where is it?"  
"It's a surprise."  
He tied a blindfold around her head and drove off. They stopped and Nick guided her out of the car. He waited until he was behind her.  
"Okay, you can take off the blindfold."  
Judy untied it and looked in front of her. It was the picnic she had helped Nick set up for his date...what were they doing there. Judy frowned.  
"Nick, why are we h--"  
She stopped. Standing behind her was Nick in his suit.  
"So...do you wanna be my valentine?" he asked quietly. Judy blushed and pushed him.  
"Are you stupid or something?"  
Nick frowned. "I just thought--mmph!"  
Judy silenced him with a kiss. Nick's face was deep red. Judy pulled away and smiled.  
"Of course I'll be your valentine."


End file.
